


Written in the Bloody Cosmos

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, AU, Angst, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma needs a boyfriend and it looks like Fitz will have to do





	1. Boyfriend?

Jemma sat at a table covered with a white tablecloth and crimson rose petals. A single candle sat flickering in the middle of the table. She leaned with her elbow on the table and her face resting in her hand. She watched as the bride and groom danced their first dance in the middle of the large room. A bright spotlight highlighted them in the middle of the wedding reception. Every eye in the room was on the newlyweds.

Jemma was doing the same as everyone else and watching the bride and groom. Except in her eyes, tears threatened to surface. She fought against them with every fiber of her being. She refused to cry. But how could she help it when Will looked so handsome as he danced with his new bride?

A year ago Will Thompson had been all hers. He had been the love of her life and her best friend. And a year ago be had broken her heart after five years of dating. Will had said he had fallen in love with someone else. “But I hope we can still be friend,” he had said that night. Jemma vividly remembered the hot summer night standing in the middle of a their apartment. Everyone had been telling her that Will had been acting weird, and distancing himself. Yet she had pushed any doubts aside. After all he had told her he loved her hadn’t he? They had been friends for years. He would never break her heart. But Jemma could not have been more wrong.

Jemma had no idea why she had accepted his invitation to the wedding. Her best friends Daisy and Bobbi had told her not to keep being friends with him. They had also greatly protested when she had shown them the save the date that she had received in the mail.

Now it was painfully clear that she should have listened to them. Seeing Will, her Will with Audrey saw tearing her apart. She could not stand watching them starring into each other’s eyes as they danced to _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri.

She had been so desperately in love with him. In fact she was still in love with him. He was one of the only people that truly understood her love of science. He had always been there for her. Her best friend.

Other people were beginning to join the newly weds on the dance floor. But Jemma still sat at the table by herself wondering how she could have been so stupid. She took a large gulp from her glass of Champaign. She longed for something stronger so that maybe the sadness that was eating her alive would disappear. But she also couldn’t find the strength to move from her chair. So there she sat as the song played, people snapped pictures, and couples danced. Jemma buried her face in her hands. _God I was so stupid. Why did I think this was a good idea?_

“Jemma!”

The young scientist whipped around in her chair so fast that her almost knocked over her glass of Champagne. Her eyes grew wide as she was mortified to find Will towering above her his charming smiling on his lips. “Will! Hey!” She prayed that he couldn’t distinguish the false joy in her voice.

“Thanks so much for coming,” Will said cheerfully. “Audrey is saying hello to some people. But I’m sure she’d love to come say hey to you!”

“Oh that would be wonderful!” _Why would you do that to me Will?_ Jemma screamed in her mind as she grinned up at him. “And I can’t wait for you to meet my boyfriend!” Jemma was not sure why she said it. But she had and there was no taking it back now.

Will looked slightly taken aback. “Boyfriend? I-uh. I hadn’t heard you had started dating again. Is he here?”

“Yes! I’ll go get him!” Jemma stood to her feet and without another word scurried away through the crowd of people. “Dear god what have I done,” she whispered to herself. Hastily, she pulled out her phone and dialed Daisy’s number.

Thankfully, Daisy was quick to pick up. “Hello?”

“Daisy, I’ve done something completely stupid.”

“What?”

“Well I’m at Will’s wedding right now,” Jemma drew in a shuttering breath as she felt herself began to shake. “And for some idiotic reason I told him I have a boyfriend and that he’s here at the wedding.”

“WHAT? Why would you do that?” Jemma could hear the same horror she felt in her best friend’s voice.

“I don’t know! Daisy what am I gonna do?”

“Well you’ve got to find someone! And you’ve got to do it fast.”

Jemma sighed as she walked through the crowd her eyes scanning for anyone she knew. Then to be great delight she saw him in the corner. He was holding a drink in his hand, leaning against a wall all alone. There he stood, her childhood neighbor Leopold Fitz. She hadn’t known he was going to be at the wedding, and at this moment she didn’t really care why he was. All Jemma could think about at this moment was that she needed a boyfriend. Surely Fitz would help her. “Daisy I think I’ve got a plan. Wish me luck!” Then she slipped the phone back into the pocket of her red dress as she walked intently towards Fitz, he heel clacking against the wooden floor.

They were both working for shield and occasionally would pass each other in the halls, but never spoke. But he had to help her. They had grown up next door to each other after all. But when they reach high school he had moved back to Scotland with his family. After high school and university, he had come back to the US to go to the shield academy just like Jemma had.

“Hey Fitz!”

He jumped at the sound of her loud voice, as he soun around to face her. “Jemma?”

“Yes! Remember me Jemma? We grew up together! We work at shield together!”

“Uhhh, yeah. How are you?”

Jemma felt like her heart would pound out of her chest. She had never done anything this crazy, and she hoped she never would have to again. “Listen, you’re gonna think I’m crazy and you’ll probably never speak to me again. But I have a massive favor to ask.”

“Ummm, okay?” His voice was so much deeper than she remembered. She had always loved his Scottish accent. It made her feel more at home in the US with her British one. He even had stubble on his chin now. She hadn’t noticed it before. He had done a lot of growing up, from the awkward little boy that she had lived next door to.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend just for tonight. And it’ll be easy because we work in the same place and we grew up together.”

Fitz starred at her his mouth hanging slightly ajar. “Jemma, I’m sorry, but what are you talking about?” The confusion was apparent on Fitz’s face and in his voice.

“Look it’s a really long story. I can tell you about it afterwards. But can you just pretend to be my boyfriend just for one night? Please!”

There was a long awkward pause in which Jemma’s brown eyes starred desperately into Leo Fitz’s blue one’s. “Please?” Jemma begged unable to hide her desperation.

He broke eye contact to look down at his drink and then back up at Jemma. The smallest hint of a smile played on his lips for a moment. Then after taking a large swig of his drink he shrugged. “Oh what the hell! Why not? I’ve never been someone’s fake boyfriend before.


	2. Leo Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is so stunned to see his childhood crush he can hardly believe his eyes

Leo Fitz starred dumbly at the back of Jemma’s head as she led him along to who knows where. He was so stunned he could hardly believe what was happening. He had come to a wedding at his best friend Hunter’s prompting. “You never know what beautiful girl you might meet at a wedding mate,” Hunter had told him. So Fitz had decided to go, even though he thought the evening would be uneventful and boring.

Never in a million years had he expect to see Jemma Simmons, his childhood crush, and have her come up to him asking him to be her fake boyfriend. He had only dreamed about something like this. Fitz had longed ever since Jemma and her family moved next door that one day he might be her boyfriend. And here she was asking him to be her boyfriend. Well, fake boyfriend. But eight year old him was leaping for joy regardless.

He couldn’t help but stare at her in her tightfitting red dress. Jemma looked absolutely stunning. Fitz was so used to seeing her in work clothes that he had almost forgot how beautiful Jemma was. He had been stunned when he had learned that they were both working for Shield. Fitz had never had the courage to talk to her the whole year that they had been working there. He had hopped that at the office Christmas party he might have the chance, to rekindle a childhood friendship. But it seemed he would get the chance sooner than expected.

Soon he found himself standing in front of none other than the bride and groom. He only knew Audrey a little and was surprised that she had invited him to the wedding. Her parents had always been good friends of his. But he and Audrey had never really spent that much time together. All Fitz really knew about the bride was that she was very bubbly and talkative.

“Will, this is Leo Fitz,” Jemma said gesturing to Fitz as she linked her arm through his.

Fitz could feel her trembling. It was so very clear how nervous she was. “Just call me Fitz,” he said extending his hand to the groom. He gave a firm handshake and then moved to Audrey. “You look lovely.”

“Fitz, thank you so much for coming,” the bride replied with a curt smile. “And who is this?” Audrey asked with a nod towards Jemma. “I didn’t realize you had a girlfriend!”

“This is Jemma Simmons. My girlfriend of four months!” Fitz used his arm to pull Jemma closer as he smiled proudly. Beside him he heard her give a nervous giggle.

“Jemma I didn’t realize you had been dating so long,” the groom said sounding a bit stunned. Fitz could also hear some discomfort in his voice. It was clear now. Will must have been Jemma’s ex. “So how did you two meet?”

Fitz knew Jemma was probably too nervous to give a good lie at this moment. So it was up to him. “We actually grew up together. After I moved back to Scotland for a while we lost touch. But then we reconnected when we both started working for Shield at the same time.”

“Oh that’s so sweet,” Audrey cooed. “Childhood romance.”

Fitz chuckled, “yes something like that.”

“Well Jemma that’s wonderful,” Will grinned with what Fitz knew to be fake happiness.

“Hey listen we should double date when Will and I get back from our honeymoon! It will be only a few weeks,” Audrey said excitedly taking Jemma’s hand in hers as if they had been friend for years. “It’ll be close to Christmas! We could all go ice-skating!”

Fitz froze. It was clear that Will had not told Audrey about his history with Jemma. No woman in her right mind would want to spend time with her husband’s ex girlfriend of five years. Will was keeping things from his new wife.

He glanced down at Jemma. How was he supposed to respond? If they agreed they would have to continue to play this charade. Did Jemma want that? He wanted that. Maybe if they spent more time together they could at least be friends like that had been when they were growing up.

“Oh honey,” Will said draping on oh his arms over his new wife’s shoulders. “I’m sure Jemma and uh, Fitz have better things to do.”

“We’d love too,” both Fitz and Jemma said in unison. They glanced at each other shocked by the other’s response. But then they quickly returned to their friendly smiles.

“Wonderful!” Audrey replied in such a sweet high-pitched voice, it could make someone’s tooth ache. “Fitz I’ll text you when we get back and we can name a time and place!”

Fitz nodded vigorously. “Excellent! Now if it’s alright with you, I’d like to dance with Jemma.” He had to get them out of this conversation. They had to talk about what they were going to do. Thankfully, he had heard a slow song beginning to play. So he grabbed Jemma’s hand, gave a curt nod and then led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Pulling her to him he gently took hold of her waste. Another thing he had always wanted to do, but there was no time to think about that right now.

“Fitz, I’m so sorry,” Jemma began.

“No it’s fine! I agreed to be your fake boyfriend, and we both agreed to go ice skating.” Fitz sighed as he starred down at Jemma’s beautiful caramel brown eyes. “However, I would like an explanation to how you found yourself in this predicament.”

Jemma then spent the next few minutes explaining how she and Will had dated for five years and how he had broken her heart. Then how Will had invited her to the wedding. “I don’t know why I said I had a boyfriend. But it just slipped out. Maybe I just wanted one up him. You know? Show him that I’d moved on.”

“I can understand that,” Fitz replied. In truth he didn’t really understand completely why she had done it. But in a way he was glad Jemma had made the slip. Now he got the chance once again to connect with her.

“Fitz I totally understand if you want to back out now. You really only agreed to being my boyfriend for tonight.” Jemma shook her head and then rested it against his shoulder. “I’m so sorry I pulled you into this.”

“Hey, hey,” Fitz said using his hands to pull Jemma’s head back so that they could look at each other full in the face. Good god, her cheeks were soft. _Come on Fitz focus._ “Listen, I had no plans for the Christmas season. So a nice night out ice-skating will be fun! I’d be more than happy to be your fake boyfriend haha. I just have to be home from Christmas because I don’t want my mom to be alone.”

“Really?”

“Yes really,” Fitz chuckled. It may not be the best position he could have found himself in. However, if it was anywhere close to Jemma Simmons how bad could the position be?

“Well if we’re gonna actually do this I have a confession to make.”

Fitz moaned with a grin. “Don’t tell me we have secret children too!”

Jemma burst with laughter, and quickly covered her mouth so she didn’t draw attention to them. “No, no, nothing like that. It’s just…ugh.”

“Come one Jemma, you can your secret boyfriend anything.” Fitz was feeling brave and gave her a wink, which made her giggle, which made him unable to stop smiling. He had forgotten what a cute laugh she had.

“It’s just that… I can’t ice skate.”

Fitz threw back his head as he roared with laughter, ignoring her swatting roughly at his chest.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry,” Fitz said biting his lip to control his laughter. “I think we can fix that. We’ll go to the rink a time or two before the newlyweds get back and make sure you can at least stand on the ice.” Fitz had been worried it would be something more serious.

Then Jemma did something that sent a shock wave through Fitz’s entire body. She leaned up on tiptoe to press her soft lips to his stubbly cheek. Fitz was sure now that this was an illusion. This was his childhood dream coming true. Could it also be his adult dream too? It was true he had never forgotten about her. It was also true he was eager to talk with her again when he learned they both worked for shield. Fitz had just thought that since he enjoyed her company as a kid, that he would enjoy it again as an adult. But maybe it was more than that.

“You are almost too kind to be believed. Seriously you are too sweet,” Jemma said smiling radiantly up at him.

He shrugged trying to keep his cheeks from burning red. But he couldn’t deny that her smile was making his legs feel like jelly. Boy, was Fitz gonna have a story to tell Hunter when he got back to their apartment.


	3. Skating Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz head to the ice rink

Jemma stood in the lab wearing her goggles as she starred intently at the slide under the microscope. She was trying her best to move fast. Jemma had promised to meet Fitz outside the building after work, for her ice skating lesson. It just turned out her work was taking her longer than she expected. She was still unsure about this sample and if it was what shield was looking for.

“Jemma?”

Her head popped up and saw Fitz walking into the white lab with a kind smile on his lips. “Oh Fitz! Hello,” she beamed at him. She and Fitz had been talking a bit after the wedding. A few texts here and there, even a phone call to plan on when they were going to meet. She had forgotten what a good friend he was. He had truly proven just how kind he was when he had rescued her. Fitz was nice to have around.

“You want any help?”

Jemma raised her eyes brows curiously. “What do you know about chemicals?”

“More than you might think,” Fitz smirked. “What are we looking at?”

“Just trying to see if this compound can be used for a new poison dart, shield is developing.” Gently, using his hands on her shoulders, he to move her to one side. She couldn’t help but giggle as she watched Fitz examine her specimen. Fitz continued to surprise her. He was predictable and yet he wasn’t.

“I’m also helping create that new weapon. I’m developing the style of the gun,” Fitz said adjusting the view of the slide.

“Really? So you’re in engineering?”

“Mmmhmm,” Fitz hummed. Then he leaned back with a smile. “From what I can tell this should pair nicely with the other chemicals you’ve sent us.”

“Really?”  
           

“Yes!" Fitz replied gleefully. "And now that you’ve finished with work, I’ll go grab my car while you put up your coat and goggles.”

Jemma hastily took off the goggles. She had totally forgotten she was wearing them, and how absurd they made her look. Jemma could feel her cheeks turning pink. She was about to go make a fool of herself trying to ice skate, better not look like a goof ball too soon. For all she knew Fitz would learn how weird she was and head for the hills.

Jemma didn’t just want Fitz to stay and be her fake boyfriend. She actually wanted to spend more time with him. He seemed like a really nice guy. The kind of guy you’d want to have around as a best friend. After all they had been friend as kids, who’s to say they couldn’t be friends again?

Once Fitz left the lab, Jemma quickly stowed away her coat and grabbed her purse. The trip to the rink was short. So it wasn’t long before Jemma found herself sitting in the stands tying skates onto her feet. She had been sure to wear comfy clothes to work in, so that when she fell on the ice it wouldn’t hurt too badly. Jemma was sure she would fall several times. She had always been known for being a bit clumsy. So her clumsiness paired with slick ice was sure to be a mess.

“Ready?” Fitz asked rubbing his hands together and then readjusting his scarf.

Jemma drew in a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be, I guess!”

She took Fitz’s hand that he held out to her. As soon as she stood she felt her legs feel slightly wobbly. It was good she was holding onto Fitz’s strong hand.

Fitz helped Jemma to the edge of the rink. “Alright,” he said. “The first step is scary but I’ll be holding onto you, so there is no need to worry.”

Jemma nodded nervously grinning up the tall man before her. Fitz had been right. She had almost dropped immediately to the hard ground when both her feet began to glide across the ice. However, Fitz held both of her hands. Then he began to skate backwards around the rink.

“Hold on tight,” he laughed loudly as the speed increased.

Jemma couldn’t help but cringe slightly and let out a loud giggle as cold air began blowing her hair out behind her. “Fitz,” she squealed. “We’re going too fast!”

But Fitz just laughed and skated even faster. “Just trust me,” he said laughing like a young boy. He was clearly thrilled by the speed his skates were providing.

Sadly, Fitz could not be trusted in this instance. Because moments later both Fitz and Jemma were sent crashing to the ground. Jemma felt her body crash into his. Then the two began to slide across the ice and finally stopped when Fitz’s head collided with the boarder around the rink.

“Umph!” Fitz groaned as his head knocked against the wall.

“Oh Fitz!” Jemma said leaning up as she straddled his legs. “Are you alright?”

For a moment all Fitz did was stare at her in a blank sort of way. Then his eyes grew slightly wider and he seemed for just a moment to be frightened. “I-I uh um… Yeah. My head is just throbbing a bit.”

Jemma leaned back down to move Fitz’s hair to check for any cuts or bumps. With her finger she felt a knot already forming on the top of his scalp. She let out a little laugh. “Well I think you’ll live. But you might have a sore head in the morning. You’re back might also be a bit sore. Sorry I fell on you.”

“Oh it was worth it,” Fitz replied his voice cracking slightly. Clearing his voice with a chuckle he said, “but maybe we should have worn helmets.”

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh as she flopped onto the ice beside Fitz. “Anyone near me should be covered in bubble wrap.”

“What makes you say that?”

Jemma froze. She had been rambling again, and said too much. “Oh, nothing… Don’t worry about it.” She fumbled her way to her feet and held out a hand to Fitz. “Come on, professor Fitz. I’m afraid you have more teaching to do.”

Fitz and Jemma spent the next few hours skating, tripping and laughing. Jemma knew she would be sore in the morning, but she was having more fun than she had, had in a long time. For a few hours she completely forgot about why she was learning to skate. Instead, she was just enjoying Fitz’s company. He really was an amazing man. He was funny, kind, a real gentle man. He was also kind of cute in a way. He did have very beautiful blue eyes. Jemma wasn’t sure why he wasn’t already married himself. What woman in their right mind wouldn’t want him?

By the end Jemma was able to skate by herself without wobbling or falling as she had done several times. But it was getting late and Jemma knew both she and Fitz had to be up early for work the next day. “Fitz thank you so much for this. But we should probably head home. Gotta be up early and all that.”

“Oh- yeah you’re right.”

Jemma could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. “But we should hang out again soon! I mean when you don’t have to be my fake boyfriend.” That made Fitz laughed. “Maybe we could watch a movie sometime?”

Fitz grinned and gave a nod. “That sounds nice. I’m gonna hold you to it.”

* * *

 

Later that night Fitz lay in his bed starring up at the ceiling watching as car lights danced across the walls of his small room. He could hear Hunter snoring in the room next to his. He had been laying there for what felt like hours. Fitz didn’t remember when he had ever felt this way about a woman. He had dated a few girls in college, but none of them were like Jemma.

Jemma was like no other. He couldn’t get the image of her straddling him on the ice out of his mind. The way her beautiful hair fell in messy waves around her face as she had leaned over him. He had been over taken by the smell of roses and vanilla. He couldn’t stop thinking about it all. Everything about her was absolutely magnificent.

But did she feel the same? Oh god how he hoped she did. But in the wedding it was clear that she still had the slightest feelings for Will. Maybe if they spent more time together she would learn to care about him like he had her. But was he hoping for too much?

“Oh god Fitz, what are you doing,” he asked himself rubbing his hands over his face. “Don’t be so stupid. You’re just here to be the fake boyfriend and nothing more. Don’t get your hopes up.” And with that Fitz gave a sigh and rolled over covering his head with his pillow. He had to try to get some sleep tonight.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz comes back to the apartment after the double date

Fitz slammed the door to the apartment behind him making his best friend Hunter jump high into the air off of their old couch. He gave a huff and then walked into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. Then as he walked back into the living room and sat down next to Hunter, he could feel his roommate’s eyes on him. But he wasn’t sure if he could even begin to express what he was feeling right now. Fitz was sure his face was red with anger.

“Bit angry are you mate?”

Fitz groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I swear one day I’m just gonna punch his stupid face.”

“I would assume that you’re talking about that guy Will. Aka Jemma’s ex or as I like to call him hog face.”

Fitz nodded and then took a large swig from his beer. “Ding, ding, ding we have a winner… He’s such a complete ass hole.”

“Wasn’t tonight the night you were meant to go ice skating?”

“Yeah,” groaned Fitz. “Everything was fine until stupid Will with his stupid face got there.” Fitz clenched his fist as he thought about the double date. “All he wanted to do was show off. He pretty much ignored his wife and all the girls did was adore him! They cheered whenever they would do tricks and other shit. He kept trying to challenge me to stuff.”

“What?” Hunter asked in utter confusion.

“He wanted to race, then he tried to show off by stopping quicker than I did. He even tripped me once! And I’m pretty sure he was even flirting with Jemma!”

“Mate are you sure about the flirting?”

“Yes!” Fitz said through bared teeth. “I was helping Audrey to rink, because her husband was too busy brush Jemma’s hair behind her ear and helping her onto the ice. And I know I heard him comment on how beautiful she looked.”

Fitz sat there for a moment picturing smoke billowing from his ears. All he could think about at that moment was giving Will a good hard punch to his smug face. It was just what he deserved. How could Jemma not see what an ass Will was?

But after a long pause he turned to Hunter. “Be honest with me. A I just being stupid and jealous? Or as is Will as much of an ass as I think he is?”

Hunter raised his eyebrows and laughed. “No, he’s pretty much a major ass… But Fitz just think, you don’t have to spend any more time with him. Your fake boyfriend duties are over now right?”

Fitz cringed at these words. He flashed Hunter a guilty grin. “Well not exactly.”

“Ohhh Fitz! What have you agreed to now?”  
“Nothing big! Audrey is hosting a charity event, her family is really wealthy, and she asked if Jemma and I wanted to go. So we talked about it and agreed it would be fun to go as friends. But we just failed to mention that we’re actually not dating.”

Hunter clapped a hand over his eyes and let out a loud sigh. “Fitz if you want to get the girl, you have got to get out of the friend zone. And agreeing to go as friends is keeping you there! I still question your agreeing to be her fake boyfriend. She’s just gonna see you as a friend. If you want to be more you have to make a move!”

“I know,” Fitz replied sinking down on their large couch. “You made all of that clear the night of the wedding.”  
“I don’t mean to sounds rude, or like I’m commanding you to do something, it’s just… Fitz I can really tell you like this girl. So you’ve got to put yourself out there as more than just a friend. More than just a shoulder to lean on.”

Slowly, Fitz nodded running his hands through his hair. “I know you’re right. But every time get close to trying to flirt with her I freeze up.”

“Well how about this,” Hunter said turning so he was completely facing Fitz. “I’ll pretend to be Jemma and you can practice flirting with me.”

Fitz burst with laughter. “My, Jemma what a lovely beard you have!”

Hunter gave Fitz a hard punch in the shoulder. “Listen mate, I’m trying to help you!”

But Fitz was saved from having to flirt with Hunter by his ringing phone. He looked down to see Jemma’s name on the scree. His heart leapt and his stomach did a massive backflip. “It’s her.”

“Well then answer it you prat!”

Fitz hastily rushed to his room closing the door behind him. Then pressing the green button on his phone he held it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey Fitz.”

Fitz smiled at the sound of her voice. It was nice to hear her voice talking to just him after such a horrible night. “Hey Jemma, what’s up?”

“Well actually that’s what I was calling to ask you. You seemed kind of upset when you dropped me off. You were very quiet and your face was all red. You just didn’t seem much like yourself in general… So- so I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She had called to check on him. There was some definite improvement that would make Hunter happy. Except friend did that too. But at least it was a start. So he relaxed onto his bed and rested his head against the pillows. “Oh… Did I? I guess I was tired from work. Sorry if I made ice skating less enjoyable or anything.”

“No, no! It was nothing like that! I had a great time. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that I hadn’t done anything to upset you.”

Fitz kicked off his shoes and smiled to himself. At least she had been paying some attention to him and wasn’t just utterly enraptured with Will. “Don’t worry about it! Seriously, I’m okay. You didn’t do anything. You made my night.”

“Really?” Fitz could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah!” Oh god was he going to try and flirt? Should he? Was it safe? “You did great tonight with the skating. And on top of that you looked so beautiful while doing it.”

There was no sound from the other end for a moment. But finally Jemma spoke again. “You think I looked beautiful?”

“Of course you always look beautiful Jemma!” Fitz honestly stunned himself. He hadn’t expected to say something that bold. He cleared his throat trying to figure out something else to say. But Jemma began talking again before he could.  
“Thanks Fitz, you’re always so sweet.”

His heart swelled at these words, and he couldn’t help but beam from ear to ear. “Oh it’s my pleasure. But umm I was wondering if maybe tomorrow we could work on the night night gun together. I’d really like your opinion on some things.”

“Honestly Fitz, I have no idea why you want to call it the night night gun.” Fitz could hear the laughter in her voice.   
“It’s cool! Just go with me okay?”

“Ohhh alright. And yes I’d love to help you tomorrow! Umm maybe you could come over to my place tomorrow and we could order some pizza and work on it.”

Dang! He had just expected them to work together in the lab, but pizza and one on one time with Jemma sounded so much better. That sounded amazing actually. “Yeah that’d be great! So tomorrow night your place?”

“Yep! It’s a date! Night Fitz, see you tomorrow!”

“Night Jemma! Sleep well.” He knew she didn’t mean it as in a romantic date. But it gave Fitz a glimmer of hope. Maybe this time would Jemma would help them grow closer. Closer than just eating lunch together coworkers.  


	5. Doctor Who Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz goes to Jemma's apartment to work on the night night gun

Jemma starred at herself in the mirror. She looked up and down at her jeans and comfy doctor who t-shirt. Was it too relaxed? Fitz had never seen her in her at home clothes. But after all they were just getting pizza and working on the new weapon. It’s not like they were actually at work in the lab. This was more of friends just casually hanging out.

She sighed with a shrug. “What do you care Jemma?” She asked herself running her finger through her brown hair. “It’s only Fitz.”

Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Jemma heard her roommate Bobbi called from the living room. “I’ll get it.”

But Jemma jumped quickly into action and rushed out the door. “No wait! I got it, it’s Fitz.”

Bobbi started laughing and raised her hands in surrender. “Alright miss eager.”

“Oh shut it.” Jemma said holding back a giggle as she tried to look serious.

She then opened the door to reveal Fitz in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _Nice to know we were on the same page,_ Jemma thought laughing in her mind. “Please come in,” Jemma said standing back to allow Fitz entrance.

He walked in carrying a large back, which Jemma was sure held all the bits and pieces of the gun. Fitz looked a bit nervous actually. His eyes stayed mainly on the floor and only glanced up occasionally.

“This is a nice apartment. Much cleaner than mine haha,” he laughed awkwardly.

“Haha yeah,” Jemma replied. What was wrong with him? “A tidy apartment is a happy apartment. But usually it’s a bit messier. I had my roommates help me clean up before you came over.”

“Ahh I see…and hey nice shirt! I love doctor who!”

At that moment Bobbi emerged from the kitchen with a bag of popcorn in her hand. “Hey, what’s up? I’m Bobbi.”  
Fitz shook her hand with a nod. “Nice to meet you. Jemma might have told you I’m-.”

“Fitz, yeah she told us all about you after the wedding debacle, and that you were coming over tonight. Which is why I’ll be in my room watching a movie.”

“I hope my being here is not driving you into your room,” Fitz said clearly worried.

“Oh no worries! I’m heading to bed early anyways.” Bobbi smiled and then glided into her room closing the door behind her.

“You said you had two roommates?” Fitz asked placing the back by the fluffy couch that sat across from the TV.

“Oh, yeah Daisy is on a date with her boyfriend Trip. They probably won’t be back till late.” Jemma plopped down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Fitz seemed to be a bit calmer now as he sat down next to her.

“Oh okay,” grinned Fitz as he pulled the bag around to his lap. “So should we get started?”  
“Yeah let’s get going! The pizza will be hear so too!”

So for the next several hours Jemma and Fitz worked on the night, night gun and downing an extra large pizza. They laughed, and talked about childhood memories, science and doctor who. Jemma couldn’t remember when she had felt this relaxed with a guy. Not even a guy friend. Fitz was just so easy to talk to and like Will he understood her love of science…

Will… Somehow she hadn’t thought about him in a while. The days between their double date and now he had not crossed her mind once. She was too busy thinking about Christmas, which was approaching fast. And she realized she had also been thinking a lot about Fitz. He had really become a good friend. He had been her knight in shinning armor that night at the wedding. She was so thankful that he had come back into her life.

“Hey,” Jemma said rubbing her dry and tired eyes. “We’ve been working on this for a long time. You wanna take a break and watch some doctor who?”

Fitz nodded eagerly. “That sounds fantastic! And plus I think we’ve gotten most of the gun finished.”

“Wonderful! I’ll get it set up and you can go get us some beers. They’re in the refrigerator.”

Fitz hopped up and made his way into the kitchen. As Jemma turned on the TV she called to Fitz, “hey do you want a blanket? We only have one but we could both use it.”

“Yeah that’d be great,” Fitz called in reply.

Jemma leaned into a basket by the wall and pulled out the nice warm quilt her mom had sent her while she was at university. Fitz then rejoined her on the couch holding two beers in his hands. Jemma covered herself with the quilt and then lifted it up so that Fitz could get under as well. He slipped underneath and then handed Jemma a beer.

“Thank you,” she grinned taking a sip of the drink. “So what episode do you wanna watch?”

“I’m good with whatever you want to watch. What’s your favorite episode?”  
Jemma’s bit her lip as she thought for a moment. Then out of the corner of her eye she could see Fitz starring at her. She shifted a little under his gaze. It made her a tad uncomfortable, but for some reason she liked having those blue eyes on her. “I guess one of my favorites is the weeping angels episode.”

“I love that one too. Let’s do it!”

Jemma beamed back at Fitz then used the remote to select the episode. She shifted back into the couch curling her legs up beside her.

As the episode began Jemma relaxed and she began to smell something musky. She really liked it but she wasn’t sure where it was coming from. She sniffed the air a bit more. Then to her surprise she realized the scent was coming from Fitz. Jemma ever so slightly shifted closer to him so she could be sure. She leaned her head a bit towards the left, towards his shoulder. Yeah, it was defiantly him, and the scent was divine.

Jemma then felt a Fitz moved ever so slightly towards her. What was he doing? Was He cold and wanted to snuggle? Friends snuggle right? So Jemma adjusted so that her head fell to Fitz’s shoulder. Fitz sighed and then dropped his head to rest on top on hers.

Jemma yawned and snuggled into him. She looked down at her watch. It was almost midnight, no wonder she was tired.

Next thing she knew the sun was shinning through the apartment windows and quiet giggles filled the air. Jemma’s eye opened and she found Daisy and Bobbie standing over her. Then she realized why they were covering their mouths to stifle the laughter. She was lying across the couch with Fitz beneath her. His arms encircled her and her head rested on his chest.

“Please get out of here,” Jemma whispered desperately. The last thing she wanted was for Fitz to wake up and find her crazy roommates starring at them.

Thankfully, Daisy and Bobbie both scurried into back into Daisy’s room. So Jemma returned her attention to the position. Her hand was on his chest and she watched for a moment as the hand raised up and down as he breathed in and out. Then her brown eyes traveled up to look at his face. She grinned when she saw his mouth was slightly ajar.

Jemma felt her head tilt slightly as she starred at his lips. She found herself wondering how soft they were. Wait! What? Fitz was her friend she shouldn’t be thinking his lips and how nice it might be to kiss them. But then again it was hard not to think about kissing someone when she and him were laying on a couch with their around each other. How had they gotten into this position anyway? One moment her head was on his shoulder as they sat upright, then her head was on his chest as they lay horizontally.

Fitz groaned slightly as his hand lifted to rub his tired eyes. Then he drew in a deep breath of air through his nose and began to stretch his body. His hands moved up Jemma’s side and onto her arm.

She shuttered for some reason as his gentle hand touched her. Part of her wished he would do it again. She kind of wished they could stay like this for hours. It was so comfortable.

But she then saw Fitz’s eyes fly open and grow wide. His head turned hastily to the side to stare at Jemma.

She grinned up at him. “Morning. I think we fell asleep watching doctor who.”

Slowly Fitz sat up which caused Jemma to sit up as well. “I’m son sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep over.”

Jemma chuckled as she pulled the blanket off of them. “Don’t worry about it Fitz. It’s a Saturday, so it’s not like we have to go into work.” She brushed the hair from her face and then headed towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some coffee do you want some?”

“Uh yeah sure.”

Jemma hastily walked into the kitchen and started brewing the coffee. Then she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the oven. Hastily, she began taming her bed hair, or couch hair. As she did this Jemma felt her phone vibrate. There was a text from her mom about coming home for Christmas. Then something occurred to her. “Hey Fitz, what are you doing for Christmas?”

“My mum is flying in from Scotland and I’m just gonna be spending time with her.”  
“You two should come over to my house for Christmas eve! Our parents used to be such great friends and now we’re friends again! And I know my parents would love to have the both of you.”

There was a long pause and Jemma felt her heart beat faster. Why was she so jumpy? Its just Fitz, and it makes total sense that he should spend Christmas eve with her and her family. He and his mom basically were family to her.  

“I’ll talk to my mom about it, but I think that sounds great!”

“Wonderful,” Jemma beamed as she poured coffee into two mugs.


	6. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma spend Christmas eve together. But it doesn't go exactly as planned.

Fitz checked his reflection in the rear view mirror. He used his hand to try to tame his curls. Would Jemma’ parents like him? Hunter had told Fitz before he left that the parents were a way to a girl’s heart.

“Are you ever gonna get out of the car? We’re at the house you know,” called Mrs. Fitz.

He sighed and straightened his dark blue cardigan that rested on a red plaid shirt. “Of course I know we’re at the house mum. I drove us here remember?”

“Nervous about seeing Jemma?”

Fitz froze before after shutting his door to stare at his mother. “Uhhh, what are you talking about?”

Mrs. Fitz shook her head with a chuckle. “Oh my silly boy, I can tell when you like a girl. And I must say you really like Jemma. She’s all you’ve talked since you picked me up from the airport.”  
He gulped loudly. “I uh…”

“You’ll be fine Fitz,” his mother said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I bet she’s already head over heels in love with you.”

“I don’t know about that. But thanks for the vote of confidence mum.” Fitz sighed as he grabbed the bag of gifts from the back seat.

Then the two walked arm in arm to the door and knocked. Fitz felt his mother give his arm a reassuring squeeze. Then he heard the sound of footsteps that matched the hard pounding of his heart.

The door opened and there she was. She was wearing a green dress, that had sleeves made of lace, that made her pale skin seem to shine. Jemma’s soft brown hair was pulled back into a lose half up half down hairstyle. It all made Fitz long to hold her again like he had in her apartment.

He had been thinking about sleeping in each other arms for days. Actually, that was all he could think about. She had looked so beautiful as she starred up at him from his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Oh how Fitz wished he had stayed like that longer. But the surprise of the moment had made him jump into a sitting position.

“Hello there my sweet Jemma,” Fitz’s mother said leaning in to hug her as they walked through the door.

“Hello Mrs. Fitz! It’s been too long!”

“It truly has! But my, what a beautiful woman you’ve grown into.”

Fitz saw Jemma’s cheeks turning pink as she blushed. There was that beautiful smile. “That’s so sweet of you. My parents are in the living room, so if you just follow me I’ll take you to them.”

Jemma then led Fitz and his mother down a hallway and into the living room where three people sat. Two of them Fitz knew to be Jemma’s parents, but he was not sure who the older woman was that was sitting in the rocking chair.

“Susan!” Said Jemma’s mother standing up and rushing forward.

“Lucy!” His mother exclaimed as they embraced.

Them Jemma’s father rose from his chair. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too Charles.”

“And Fitz! Look at how tall you are! Last time I saw you, you were no higher than my waste,” Mr. Simmons said.

Fitz gave a curt nod and shook Mr. Simmons hand. “It’s good to see you both again.”

Jemma then stepped in and clapped her hands together. “Mom why don’t you and dad show Mrs. Fitz the pictures from my graduation? Catch her up on the years she missed?”

“That sounds excellent! Come on Susan,” Mrs. Simmons said taking hold of her friend’s arm leading her out of the living room. Mr. Simmons followed them closely.

This gave Fitz a small chance to breath. He looked around the room and saw the dark green garland above the roaring fire in the fireplace and the colorful Christmas tree in the corner. It was very beautiful and made him miss living in a home. He missed his home back in Scotland.

Jemma then stepped into his line of sight. “Though I’d get them out of the room for a bit so you weren’t overwhelmed by questions.”

Fitz laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Jemma said almost jumping for joy. She scurried over to the tree and pulled a small, long box from under the tree. “I got you a little something for Christmas!”

“I got you something too,” Fitz said placing the bag on the floor and reach in to grab her present.

“Open them together?”

“Sounds good,” Fitz laughed as they exchanged the presents.

Fitz began to tear away the paper, but he did it slowly because he was a bit nervous. And now he felt even more scared as Jemma eagerly opened the small box. But as she took the top off the box, she gasped.

“Oh my god Fitz! It’s beautiful!” She pulled out a necklace with a stone that looked as if it held all the stars in the galaxies on the end.

“I though it would remind you of doctor who and all the galaxies he explores.”

Jemma threw her arms around Fitz and pulled him close for a hug. His stomach did a backflip as her body pressed against his. But then she pulled back. “Now go on open yours!”

Fitz chuckled and then continued to open his present. He tore away the wrapping to find a white box, which he hastily took the top off of. Inside, to his great delight, he found a perfect replica of the eleventh doctor’s sonic screwdriver. “Jemma this is amazing! Where did you find it?”

“I have my sources,” Jemma giggled as she tried to latch the necklace behind her neck. “Hey Fitz could you help me with this?” She turned and held the necklace out to him.

Fitz watched as Jemma lifted her hair to reveal the back of her neck. Then the though of his lips on her exposed skin flashed through his mind. _Keep it together Fitz,_ he thought as he hastily clasped the necklace behind her.

She then turned back around to face him with a broad smile. Fitz was sure that his heart would explode from his chest if she kept smiling at him like that.

“Are you two going to kiss or not?”

Both Fitz and Jemma jumped at the sound of the voice. Fitz had forgotten there was someone else in the room. His blue eyes found the old woman in the rocking chair.

“Gran what on earth-?”

She raised a wrinkled hand to point above their heads. “You’ve been standing under that mistletoe forever and there has been not one kiss!”

Fitz’s eyes grew wide as he starred back down at Jemma. She looked just as stunned as he did. Her mouth hung open slightly, but then is closed and she gave him a little nod. Then she tilted her head so that her cheek was facing him.

Fitz got the hint. So he leaned in and pressed his lips to the soft skin. He hoped she couldn’t heart his heart beating or feel how fast his breath was coming out. _Come on Fitz it’s just a simple kiss on the cheek._

“That’s it?” Exclaimed the old woman throwing her hands into the air. “Were you kissing your grandma? You can do better than that.”

Both Fitz and Jemma turned back to lock eyes. Neither moved for a moment. They simply just starred at each in a blank sort of way.

 _Oh to hell with it! You want me to make a move Hunter? Gran you want a kiss well here you go._ Fitz cupped Jemma’s face between his hands and then crashed his lips into hers. At first she seemed to freeze but then he felt her head tilt and her hands moved to grip the sides of his cardigan. Her hands seemed to be pulling him closer. Did this mean she was enjoying the kiss? He sure was. Never had kissing someone felt like this. The way they fit together made him feel like… made him feel like he was home.

Fitz wasn’t sure exactly how long the kiss lasted, but it wasn’t long enough for him. Her lips had been just as wonderful as he had imagined. As he broke away he tried to catch her eye to see how she felt about the kiss. But her eyes were on the floor and then Jemma turned to face her grandmother.

“Better Gran?”

She sounded a bit frustrated. Fitz wondered if this was that due to the kiss or her gran.

“Yes very! You two look good together,” Gran cackled grinning mischievously.

“Jemma, could you help Gran to the table? The food is ready!”

Fitz was very pleased and yet very nervous about being sat next to Jemma. He still wanted to know how she felt about the kiss. It was driving him mad. He kept trying to catch her eye, but she never seemed to be looking his way. Or at least if she did he was missing it. Fitz continued to get distracted by questions from her parents.

“Oh dear,” Mr. Simmons said as he used his glasses to stare down at his phone. “I just got a weather alert that we’re supposed to have some bad weather tonight. They said no one should try to get out.”

Mrs. Simmons looked from Fitz to him mom. “I’m not sure you two should try to drive back tonight. Maybe you two should stay here tonight!”

Fitz froze with a fork of food half way to his mouth. “Uhh, we don’t want to impose. I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

“Yes,” agreed Mrs. Fitz. “I’m sure Fitz can get us home safe.”

“Nonsense,” said Mr. Simmons. “We have can move mom in with Jemma and then Susan you can have the spare room and Fitz can have the other room. We insist!”

His mom starred at him from across the table with an inquisitive expression. He merely shrugged and raised his eyebrows. What could they say?

“Well it would ne nice to spend Christmas day with even more people I love,” his mom said resting her hand on Mrs. Simmons’s arm.

“Wonderful,” replied she replied. “Jemma after dinner you can help Fitz and his mother get settled!”

Next thing Fitz knew, he was lying on a bed in small room in the Simmons’ home. He had not changed clothes for bed yet. He had simply been lying on the mattress for almost two hours, still thinking about Jemma and their kiss. He had to know how she felt about it. He just had to. But maybe he should ask his mom about it first.

So he rose from the bed and walked to the door. His mom would know what to do. But as he entered the hallway and turned to walk down the hall his way was blocked by something short and wet. “Umph!” He groaned as he collided with another body.

Fitz stumbled backwards a bit and then once he saw who had had bumped into and what they were wearing his eyes immediately went to the floor. In front of him stood Jemma wearing only a towel. “I am sooo sorry!”

“Oh Fitz I thought- I though you went to bed.”

“I was having trouble sleeping,” he said still keeping his eyes down cast. The towel was not very big.

“Oh well the bathroom is down the hall if you want to take a shower and you’re welcome to anything in the kitchen,” she said sounding uncomfortable.

“Oh umm thanks but Jemma I have to ask you something.”  
“Can’t it wait till morning Fitz? Or can you at least let me put some clothes on?”

“Oh yeah of course. But I really do need to ask you tonight.”

Jemma sighed. He could hear her breathing coming out quickly in short bursts. “Just give me a second and then I’ll come back to your room.”

“Okay sounds good!” Fitz then turned on his heel and rushed back into his room. Fitz then sat back down on the bed. He had to figure out what he was going to say.

It felt like hours before Jemma walked into his room. To his surprise she sat down beside him on the bed and looked very unabashed by the fact that he has just seen her in only towel. She turned giving him her full attention.

“Okay so umm-.” God he couldn’t form words. She looked so cute in her red plaid PJs. “So the kiss.”

Jemma drew in a deep breath and nodded looking Fitz directly in the eye. Which kind of scared him. “Yeah, ya know Fitz I want to apologize for my Gran. She can be really crazy sometimes.”

“Oh… Oh don’t worry about it. We’ve all got those crazy family members. But Jemma I wanted to know how you felt… felt about it.”

“I mean my Gran has never asked me to kiss someone in front of her so I felt a bit awkward. And to be honest Fitz it was a nice kiss.”

His eye grew wide and his jaw dropped. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” she nodded with a kind smile. “You’re a great guy Fitz. Thank you for being so sweet to me. Even with my crazy family in toe haha.” Then she leaned across the bed and kissed his cheek.

Fitz could barely breath when she leaned towards him and pressed those soft lips to his cold cheek.

“But now I really should go to bed,” she said standing to her feet. “But we can talk more in the morning. Maybe even go for a walk in the snow?”

Fitz beamed. “That sounds wonderful! I can’t wait.”

“Night Fitz. Sleep well.” And with those final words she was gone out the door and back into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma go for a walk in the snow. However, things do not go as planned.

Jemma woke the next morning to the snores of her grandmother who was lying beside her. She sighed, her tired eyes closed as the sunlight shone on them. The night had been almost completely sleepless. Jemma had been thinking about Fitz, what he had said and his lips. She couldn’t seem to stop thinking about his lips in fact. What did this all mean? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about him? This was crazy. He was her friend, she shouldn’t be thinking about him in that way.

Then after stretching her arm above her head Jemma slipped out from under the covers and allowed her feet to hit the cold wooden floor. She quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. In the kitchen she found her mother, Mrs. Fitz and her son all already sitting at the table sipping on coffee. As soon as Jemma’s eyes landed on Fitz’s face she felt her legs grow week. But why did his face do this to her?

Fitz smiled at her with a nod. “Good morning,” he said standing up hastily. “Would you like some coffee or tea?”

“Coffee would be lovely, thank you.” Then Jemma watched as Fitz scurried over the coffee pot. He seemed so bright this morning. Where had the nerves she had see yesterday gone?

She took the mug filled with coffee from him and then sat between her mother and Fitz at the round table. “So uh Fitz, are you still good to go for a walk this morning?”

“Yeah of course,” he replied, energetically nodding before taking another sip from his mug.

“Oh you two are going on a walk?” Her mother asked with her eyebrows raised in a surprised expression.

“Yeah, I though I’d take Fitz to see how pretty the frozen pond is.”

“Be sure to bundle up you two,” Mrs. Fitz said grinning as she looked between Jemma and Fitz.

Jemma quickly down her coffee eager to be away from the house. She wanted to get to the walk as soon as possible. They needed to get away from the preying eyes of their mothers. Maybe if they spent some time alone together maybe Jemma could figure out what was going on inside her head and chest. She couldn’t deny the tightness in her chest any longer when Fitz was around.

So once she and Fitz had put on several layers of clothes they ventured out into the bright white snow that covered everything insight. Jemma beamed as her eyes swept over the landscape. The white blanket was so beautiful, and a sight she never got tired of seeing.

Fitz rushed out into the snow kicking it high in the air as he went. He looked as if he was dancing like Gene Kelly in singing in the rain. His blue eyes were so full of glee Jemma smiled at the sight. He laughed as he made his way to the road.

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Come on you goof, the pond is this way,” she said pointing father up the road.

Fitz rushed to catch up and then fell into step beside her. “So how did you sleep?”

“I slept alright,” Jemma lied. “What about you?”

“Oh I slept wonderful!”

Jemma nodded looking down at her feet sinking into the snow with loud crunching. She had to talk to him about the kiss. It would be best to be upfront. But what if this ruined their friendship? Would he laugh at her? Jemma’s heart sank. _Come on Jemma, just take a deep breath and talk to him._

But her thoughts were interrupted. A snowball collided her in the side of the face, which caused her to stumble slightly. She whirled around to see Fitz standing there with a boyish grin filled with triumph. “Oh so it’s to be war is it?”

Fitz began to back up into the trees as Jemma leaned down and began to gather snow in her gloved hands. “Now go easy on me Jem,” he laughed. “I was just having a little fun.”

Jemma’s stomached flipped. He had called her Jem. Something about it sounded so nice with that Scottish accent of his. “Go easy on you? I should think not.” Then she flung the hard snowball directly at his face. Sadly he ducked just in time and the snow barely grassed his curls.

Fitz then turned and ran along the tree line trying to grab at the snow on the ground as he went. He looked over at her over his shoulder with a mischievous grin.

Jemma could hear his wonderful laughter. “Don’t think you’re going to get away that easy,” she said dashing after him. But soon she had to leap to the side as Fitz launched another snowball at her. As she did Jemma stumbled and found herself falling into the snow. “Umph!”

“Exposed!” She heard Fitz cry loudly.

Then another snowball crashed into her head. “Really?” She laughed wiping the snow from her face. “Hit a girl while she’s down? That’s low!”

“Like you said, this is war!”

Jemma crawled to her feet and hastily gathered the cold snow into her hands. She packed it as hard as she could. This one was going to hit its mark. Jemma raised her hand and burst with giggles as Fitz dove behind a bush. She rushed forward and found Fitz army crawling away. Jemma had a perfect shot.

“Ouch!” Fitz shouted as the hardly packed snow collided with his ass.

“Yes,” Jemma cheered punching the air. But as Fitz scrambled to his feet she turned and scurried away as fast as she could in the snow, trying her best not to slip. However to her great dismay, she slipped on some ice on the road. Then next thing Jemma knew she was rolling uncontrollably down a hill.

Thankfully, the hill was not high up so the fall was not long. But when Jemma finally stopped rolling she realized that she was now sliding. To her horror she found herself gliding across the frozen ice of the pond.

“Fitz,” she screamed desperately trying to stop herself. But there were several loud popping sounds and then Jemma was engulfed in freezing cold water. It felt like a million tiny daggers were being plunged into her body as her limbs began to grow numb. She wanted to scream in pain. She tried to swim upwards but couldn’t seem manage it. Opening her eyes Jemma saw the sun shinning through the ice and water. The water stung her eyes so she closed them once more. Her mind began to grow fuzzy and her ability to swim was disappearing. Then the darkness took over and Jemma felt her body go limp.

* * *

 

When Jemma woke she found herself lying in her bed wrapped in thick warm blankets. Moonlight was shinning through the window in the dimly lit room. She jumped and began to shake as she looked around wildly.

“Hey, hey, take it easy.”

Jemma turned to see Fitz sitting in a chair beside her, underneath a lamp. His hand was on her arm, which was lightly pushing her back down. She rested her head back onto the pillow and tried her best to slow her breathing. “What happened?”

“You fell through the ice. I jumped in and got you out. But you’ve been completely knocked out for almost a whole 24 hours.”

“You… You jumped in? Into the freeze cold water.”

Fitz nodded, “of course I did.”

Jemma starred at him for a moment. “But Fitz you could be in the same situation I am. That was so stupid!”

“Hey, I’d do a lot of stupid things to save you.” Fitz then gave her a wink. “Like being your fake boyfriend.”

Jemma nodded guilty look down at her feet. “I’m sorry… What I should have said was thank you. Thank you for jumping into ice-freezing water to save me. It seems like you’re always saving me Fitz.”

Fitz chuckled and rubbed his thumb against her arm. “Hey maybe the cosmos knew you would need me.”

“Maybe they did… But Fitz I know I’ve said it a million times for lots of things, but truly from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

“Anything for you Jem,” Fitz said in almost a whisper. Then after drawing in a shuddering breath he stood to his feet. “I better go tell your mom you’re awake. She’s been worried sick.”

Jemma watched Fitz leave the room and close the door behind him. Then she starred unblinkingly up at the ceiling. He drove into the water for her. Fitz drove into ice freezing cold water for her. Her stomach fluttered again. “Am I-,” she said aloud. “Am I falling in love with Fitz?” Then her mind wandered to the kiss under the mistletoe. She thought about waking up in Fitz’s arms and how wonderful it had felt. Then she laughed aloud. She had been so stupid and blind. How could she not have seen it? She had been falling in love with Fitz since the wedding.

The door opened and her mother swept in. “Jemma! Sweet heart, how are you feeling?”

Jemma grinned and continued to laugh. “I’m fine mom. I’m gonna be just fine.” But then something occurred to her. What if Fitz didn’t feel the same way? What if she told him how she felt and he thought she was being silly. She had to be sure how he felt. She had to ask him if he loved her like she loved him. And she was sure now. Jemma was sure that she was in love with Fitz, deeply and truly in love with him.


	8. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma attend the charity ball. However, as usual things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the roller coaster of emotions. You've been warned

Jemma had spent a week trying to get up the courage to talk to Fitz about how she felt. But she just couldn’t seem to do it. She would look at those stunning blue eyes and just melt right into the floor. Now it was New Years Eve and Fitz would soon be picking her up to go to Audrey’s charity ball. She starred at herself in the mirror for the longest time. Maybe after the ball, after a nice night she could bring it up. But what would she say? Should she just blurt it out?

A that moment, Bobbi and Daisy walked in and moved to stand behind Jemma as she continued to stare into her full-length mirror. She sighed as she looked between her two best friends. She gave a little shrug.

“Jemma you look simply wonderful,” Bobbie said proudly. She draped her arms around Jemma’s neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Daisy joined in the hug and snuggled her head into Jemma’s neck. “You really do look amazing. Don’t worry about Fitz liking you. If he isn’t in love you he’s clearly blind and stupid.”

Jemma laughed as she rested her hands on each of her friend’s arms. “Thanks,” she whispered. “I never felt like this before. Not even with Will.”

“Well in all honesty,” Daisy sighed. “We never really liked Will. We always thought you could do better.”

Jemma shook her head and smiled. “Will was great… But he’s not Fitz, and Fitz is…” she trailed off unable to hold back a big grin and giggles.

“Perfect for you,” Bobbi finished.

* * *

 

Fitz walked up to Jemma’s door and straightened his tie. He hoped he looked decent. He felt a bit silly in a tux, but Hunter had helped him pick it out. And H unter was usually good with this type of thing.

So raising a shaky hand Fitz knocked on the door. He heard girl’s voices and then the door was opened by Daisy.

“Come in,” she said eagerly taking him by the arm. “Jemma will just be out in a second. Bobbi is helping her finish her hair.”Daisy pulled him to sit down on the couch. The she sat down in the chair across from him. She smiled at him kindly.

“Is this the part where you tell me to have her back at a certain time? Or if I break her heart you’ll kill me?” Fitz laughed hoping to make himself feel less nervous.

“Oh I think we both already know if you hurt Jemma, both Bobbi and I can make your death look like an accident.”

Fitz gulped loudly. She had said it so bluntly he was sure that she meant every word. “Jemma is safe with me,” he said trying to sound more confident than he felt. But it was true after all. He had no intention of ever breaking her heart.

“That’s what I think,” Daisy said still smiling warmly. “Don’t let us down.”

Fitz nodded vigorously. He had felt safer with Jemma’s parents than he did with her roommates. But then he heard her voice and stood up quickly, spinning around.

“Ready Fitz?”

His jaw dropped, but he couldn’t help it. There was Jemma stand there in a midnight blue dress that seems to sparkle. It was tight fitting and Fitz was sure he stopped breathing when he saw her leg sticking out slightly from the slit in the dress. And there was the necklace he had bought her sitting on her pale chest. But then he caught himself looking where he shouldn’t be. Fitz forced his eyes to look back up at her beautiful face. “H-hey Jemma. You look absolutely amazing.”

Jemma blushed when he spoke and looked down at her feet. “Thanks Fitz. You look very handsome yourself.”

Fitz could hardly keep his eyes on the road as they drove to the ball. They spoke as they always did about doctor who and science. But all Fitz could think about was… Well things that would not be appropriate to do with your friend.

When they arrived he hastily walked to the other side of the car to open Jemma’s door. As he did he held out a hand to help her out of his small car. His hand seemed to tingle when she took it, and s they walked into the large venue he held out his arm to her. She took it with a grin.

Fitz was confused when he felt Jemma shaking slightly. So he decided to be bold. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You’re going to be the most beautiful woman in the room tonight. I’m going to make all the men jealous, that you’re here with me instead of them.”

Jemma giggled and rested her head on Fitz’s shoulder for a moment. “I’m the lucky one to have you as a date.”

Fitz’s chest filled with pride. He was sure his heart would burst from working over time. This woman sure knew how to make him go crazy.

When they finally entered the ballroom. The beauty of the room took Fitz aback. There was a large chandelier that seemed to be giving the room a blue glow to it. There were lots of round tables around the outside of the room. But the middle was open for dancing, and was now filled with many people dancing. There were beautiful paintings all along the wall that were being auctioned off. And the room had sort of an old charm to it.

“You’re here!”

Fitz turned to see Audrey scurrying towards them. She was beaming from ear to ear. “You two look amazing! Probably the most beautiful couple in the entire room!” Audrey squealed as she threw her arms around Fitz, then Jemma.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Jemma said once she was finally released from Audrey’s firm hug. “The room is stunning.”

“Of course! I loved both of you so much! It wouldn’t be as fun if you weren’t here! And don’t forget to donate! But before you do, Fitz take Jemma for a turn on the dance floor! The song is slow and just perfect!”Audrey then guided Fitz and Jemma towards the dancing as a song by John Legend began to play.

Fitz laughed awkwardly but took Jemma’s hand and led her the rest of the way to the floor. One hand went to her waste and the other continued to hold her hand in his. He looked down at those beautiful Carmel colored eyes and smiled. Then to his great surprised Jemma rested her head against his chest.

He sighed as they swayed and listened to the song play.

“ _What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m on your magical mystery ride, and I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright.”_

That was certainly true. Fit felt very dizzy. But it was in a way a good dizzy, and he wished it would never end.

* * *

  _“You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind. Cause of all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfects.”_

Jemma grinned as she listened to the song and the steady sound of Fitz’s heart beat against her ear. The lyrics were certainly true for her. Jemma loved Fitz so much, and she hoped that she would get enough courage tonight to tell him so. They swayed liked that for the whole song. But Jemma wished the song would never end. She wanted to be this close to Fitz always and forever.

But sadly a tap on her shoulder interrupted the perfect moment. She turned and to her horror she found Will standing there. She had completely forgotten he would be here tonight.

“May I cut in?”

Both Jemma and Fitz froze for a moment. They glanced at each other. But then Jemma gave a Fitz a little nod. “I’ll just be a minute Fitz. Go grab us a table and then I’ll come and find you.”

Jemma could see a bit of disappointment is Fitz’s eyes as he walked away. But she had to put an end to her friendship with Will. She couldn’t keep doing this. She needed him out of her life.

“You look stunning,” Will breathed pulling her close to him.

Jemma pushed away slightly to put some distance between them. “Thank you,” she said curtly without looking at him.

“Jemma I need to talk to you,” Will said hastily.

She raised her eyebrows. “Umm okay? What is it?”

“You’ve got to help me.” There was desperation in his deep voice. Then suddenly he pulled her off the dance floor.

“Where are we going?” Jemma asked pulling back slightly against his hold. But before she knew it she was in a dimly lit hallway. “Will what the heck are you doing?”

“I’m so miserable Jemma. I should have never married Audrey.”

“Will this is crazy! You love Audrey!”

“No Jemma, I love you!”

She was so surprised she fell back against the wall. Then Jemma felt Will’s hands resting on her shoulders. His face was now far too close for comfort. “ Will don’t be stupid. You broke up with me remember?”

“I know and that was the biggest mistake of my life! Jemma run away with me.”

* * *

 

Fitz found a table and got some punch for both he and Jemma. But as soon as he sat down and began looking for her, he saw that Jemma was nowhere to be found. He stood up and walked around. But there was no sign of her. He walked over to a man whom he had seen at Will’s wedding. Maybe he had seen Will.

“Excuse me, have you seen Will and the girl he was dancing with?”

“Uh, I think I saw them go out that door,” the man said pointing to a door in the corner of the room.

“Thank you,” Fitz replied before making his way towards the door. His chest was tight and he was finding it hard to breath. What was going on? Why had Jemma gone off with a married man?

Fitz paused outside the door, worried about what he might find on the other side. But he had to know. So quietly and slowly he pushed the door opened and peered in the darkly lit hallway.

His heart stopped and so did his breathing. There she was. Jemma Simmons standing there with Will’s arm around her and his lips on hers. Fitz closed the door and stood frozen to spot for a moment.

“How could I have been so stupid?” Fitz whispered to himself running his hands through his hair. “I’m done.” If she wanted to be the mistress, he wasn’t going to help her do so. She was on her own.

* * *

 Jemma broke away from Will’s lips. Then drawing back her hand drove her first right into his nose. “Don’t you ever dare do that again!” Jemma said shaking with rage as Will stumbled backwards.

“Jemma what the hell?”

“What the hell is right you ass hole!” Jemma couldn’t believe she had ever been in love with this man. “Will if there is a problem in your marriage you don’t kiss me. You talk to your wife about it, and you certainly don’t ask me to run away with you”

“You bitch,” Will hissed. “I thought you loved me. I thought you of all people would understand.”

“There’s no excuse for infidelity Will, and I’m not going to be the other woman for you. I love Fitz, and right now I need to go find him.” Jemma then turned on her heel and then walked back into the ballroom without another word to Will. She scanned the room wildly for Fitz. She had to find him. He had to know that she loved him.

“Hey Jemma,” Audrey said walking to stand next to her.

“Audrey have you seen Fitz? I can’t find him anywhere.”

Audrey bit her lip as her brows furrowed. “Well uhh.”

“Audrey, please tell me. Where is he?”

“Jemma I’m sorry, but Fitz left… He told me to tell you if you wanted to talk to him he would be at his apartment. And he said ‘I’m not going to help her anymore. Not if she’s going to do things like that.’”

Jemma heart sank right through the floor. He must have seen Will kissing her and misunderstood. “Oh shit!”

“Jemma what was he talking about?”

Jemma drew in a shuddering breath. “Listen to me Audrey, you need to talk to Will. Or at least distance yourself from him. He’s not who you think he is and I wish I had warned you before the wedding. But I didn’t see it until tonight. I was a fool.”  
“I don’t understand.”

“Talk to Will Audrey, then call me tomorrow. But right now I have to go. I have to find Fitz. I have to tell him I love him.”


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jemma rushes to find Fitz to tell him she loves him

Jemma rushed out into the night air and flagged down a cab as fast as she good. She had to tell him that all this was a misunderstanding. She didn’t love Will. It was him she was in love with.

When they finally reached his apartment complex Jemma jumped out of the cab pulled her heels from her feet and began to run. She ran to the elevator then and then to the door that she knew to be Fitz’s.

“Fitz!” She shouted pounding her fist against the door. “I need to talk to you right now! Please let me in.”

She smiled as she heard the lock being undone. But her smile sank as she saw Hunter, Fitz’s roommate standing on the other side of the door.

“Jemma?”

“Hunter, where is he? I have to talk to him!”

“I think he went up to the roof. But Jemma he looked really hurt. Please don’t hurt him anymore. In case you missed it, he’s in love with you.”

Jemma froze. “He- Fitz loves me?”

“Well duh. Honestly love for a scientist you are a bit thick.”

Jemma beamed from ear to ear. “Hunter thank you so much! I’ve got to go!” Then after throwing her arms around his neck for a hug, she turned and ran back down the hallway and to the elevator.

When she finally arrived at the roof she rushed out to find herself in a garden of sorts. Above her was a canopy of vines and across from her was a brick barrier with the city beyond that. She found Fitz leaning on the barrier, his head bowed as if in prayer. “Fitz,” she said in a whispered.

Slowly, he turned to look at her with a blank expression. He sighed and leaned back against the barrier with his hands in his pockets.

But after a moment he did something that utterly surprised her. He held out his hand and said, “Dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist.”

“Fitz I-.”

But Fitz cut her off. “Shhhh, don’t talk. Let’s just go back for a moment to when we were dancing to that John Legend song. I want to pretend anything after that didn’t happen. Please just let me have that moment back.”

Jemma closed her mouth and then nodded. She walked to Fitz and allowed him to pull her close. He turned the music on with his phone. As they swayed he starred hard at her. Then his face relaxed and almost looked sad, but then he drew in a deep breath.

“Jemma I love you,” Fitz said in a shaky voice. “I’ve loved you for a very long time. And I know you think you might love Will. But Jemma, if you’ll just listen you’ll realize it’s me you’re suppose to be with.” Fitz shook from head to toe. He wasn’t looking at her. “With everything that has happened in the past few months have made me realize that you and me are inevitable. Jemma what are the chances after all these years that we end up working at the same place? What are the odds that we both were at the wedding? Jemma, you and me are written in the stars, the cosmos even! And I know Will-.”

“Fitz shut up!”

He froze looking stunned with his mouth hanging open slightly.

Jemma sighed and smiled at him. “Fitz if you could just stop talking about us being written in the bloody cosmos for a second I could tell you something important.”

“Oh I-.”

“I’m in love with you, you silly man.” Jemma laughed when she saw Fitz’s jaw drop for the second time that night.

“You- you l-love me?” Fitz asked pointing to himself with an astonished expression.

Jemma dropped her shoes and walked towards him. “Yes Fitz. I have for a long time. I’m just sorry it took me this long to realize it.” Jemma locked her hands behind his neck. “What you saw tonight was not what you think. Will surprised me with that kiss, but I gave him a good punch and then immediately went looking for you. I’ve been trying to tell you for a week now Fitz. I love you so much.”

But Jemma was then silenced by his lips on hers. In fact Fitz kissed her so passionately that Jemma felt herself beginning to bend backwards. When Fitz finally released her she immediately wanted him to kiss her again. “Wow,” she said breathing heavily.

“Yeah,” Fitz replied grinning widely. “That was…”

“Amazing,” Jemma said finishing his sentence. Then she rested her forehead against his. “I wish we had done that a long time ago.”

Fitz laughed before pressing his lips to her nose. “Me too…And… You really love me?”

Jemma smiled and took Fitz’s face in her hands. “Like you said Fitz, we were written in the bloody cosmos.” The two laughed together. “Now,” Jemma said biting her lip. “Since we’ve gotten that straightened out, would you kiss me again?”

“With pleasure,” Fitz beamed. Then his lips once again captured hers.

* * *

 

Fitz never imaged that this would ever happen. He never imagined that he would be standing here passionately kissing the woman he loved. He also never imagined that the woman he loved, would love him back.

He leaned back for a moment to look down at her. His eyes moved over her face. He loved her freckles, her brown eyes and her sweet smile. She was some how more beautiful than ever.

“What is it?”

Fitz let out a low chuckle. “You’re just so beautiful my sweet Jemma.”

She burst with giggles. “You’re not too bad yourself.” She then stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his forehead, then another kiss to each cheek. Finally she returned to his lips.

This time Fitz felt Jemma’s leg moving up his and he took the hint. He picked her up and her legs encircled his waist. One of his hands moved into her hair, which caused her brown hair to fall down over her exposed back. Fitz reveled in this moment. Jemma was his, and he was hers. They were each other’s. That’s how it was always suppose to be.


	10. Epilogue

The early morning sun shone through the window and onto Fitz’s face. He moaned as the bright light penetrated his slumber. He rolled over and opened his eyes and found himself nose to nose with his wife who was still sleeping peacefully. Fitz smiled as he saw that her mouth was hanging slightly ajar. Slowly, he leaned over and pressed his lips gently to her nose.

Jemma’s nose twitched and her eyes fluttered open, as a smile spread across her lips. “Good morning Mr. Fitzsimmons.”

“Moring, Mrs. Fitzsimmons.”

Jemma leaned over and snuggled into Fitz’s chest. “I love days like this.”

“Days like what?” Fitz breathed against her soft hair.

“Days where we just get to lay in bed and relax.”

“Well we can’t lay in bed all day. We are getting dinner with, Bobbi, Hunter Daisy and Trip.”

“Hmm, that’s true. But that’ll be fun. I also need to call Audrey today.”

“How is Audrey?”

Jemma sighed with smile. “Last time I talked to her she had met a very nice man. I hope the first date went well enough for there to be more dates.”

“I hope she finds a nice guy. She deserves a happy ending.”

“Like we had?” Jemma asked as she sat up and swung her leg over to straddle Fitz.

He groaned as her body pressed against his. “Yes, my sweet Jemma, like we had.”

“But you know,” she said between trailing kisses along his jaw line. “Not all endings are truly endings. Sometimes they are new beginnings.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Fitz said finding it very hard to concentrate on her words when her hands were running all over his chest.

“And sometimes new beginnings have new chapters.”

Fitz pulled back slightly to see Jemma grinning mischievously. “Jem what are you getting at?”

“What? Can’t a girl kiss the father of her child?”

Fitz’s jaw dropped and he sat up so quickly Jemma almost fell out of his lap. But her hands grabbed hold of his shoulder’s to steady herself. Fitz starred down at his wife’s stomach. “Jemma- Jemma are you really…?”

She nodded vigorously then leaned over to press eve more kisses to Fitz’s lips.

But then Fitz stood to his feet, and as he did Jemma wrapped her legs around him so she wouldn’t fall to the floor. Fitz held her tightly to him as he began to spin around their bedroom. “Jemma we’re going to be parents!”

Jemma and Fitz laughed in unison as he danced around the room. “And we can tell all our friend tonight.”

“Oh my god,” Fitz said stopping to run a hand through his hair. “They’re going to be so excited. And we have to call our parents!”

“Of course we’ll call them. But I was wondering if we could stay in here just a little bit longer and forget the world. We could- celebrate a bit.”

Fitz knew that wolfish grin all too well. “Of course. This calls for lots of celebrating.” He sighed as he sat them back onto the bed. “I love you so much Jemma.”

“And I love you Fitz. I love you to the cosmos and back.”


End file.
